Hero and Thief
by ChrisSoAnime
Summary: Black Cat takes the Place of MJ in this new arc.
1. Chapter 1

_It's chilly._ Peter thought to himself as he stood on the rooftop. It was mid-september and it was also nighttime. It was going to be cold, but that didn't mean peter had to enjoy it anymore than he was.

But he also promised Black Cat he would meet her there.

He didn't think it was a good idea, considering the obvious fancy she had for him. She kissed passionately every time. Provided, he let her do that, but she had also had sex with him on the side of a building, with a crowd, while pinning him!

So why did he come anyways? Knowing that it would surely end in another consortation between them? While he was still with MJ? The answer seemed to elude him more and more by the minute.

Maybe it was because she now knew whom he was. How else could she have left her invitation right at his doorstep?

It was at this moment that the black suited thief appeared silently onto the rooftop. Her disquieting smile gave her an all-knowing look.

"Cat." the web-slinger said haltingly.

"Parker." she said tauntingly, flaunting her newfound knowledge.

"Get to the chase. What did you call me here for?" peter said, irritated that he wasn't careful enough to hide his most important hero secret from the black suited thief.

"Simple. Now that you and I know each other. It's time for introductions. My name is Felicia Hardy. 'Course, you already knew that." she said, knowing how surprised the web-slinger was that a friend from his high school was both a rival and criminal.

"Now that we know each other, next order of business. I want you. And I _know_ you want me too. Fuck MJ, Fuck everyone. You and I, we're meant to be and you know it parker. Let me give myself to you." she says, approaching and placing her hands on his face and leaning in before he can back away.

Cat had never made such a frontal demand like this before. And for her to declare herself in front of him so boldly made him wonder what the outcome would truly come from this. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to the black suited woman, but he had responsibilities. And she also didn't want parker, only Spider-man.

"No Cat, you want Spider-man, Not Peter Parker. You want the mask, not what's beneath." he said to her. She smirked.

"That's pretty hypocritical of you Peter. You want Black Cat, Not . How about we learn to like what's beneath then, hm?" she said, smiling. Before the wall-crawler could respond, Felicia snatched the mask right off him, revealing his face, which showed at first shock, then annoyance. She removed the mask covering her eyes and they looked at each other face-to-face, for the first time as their alter-egos, and not the teenagers that they were.

She moved in slowly, giving Peter a lot of time to decide whether to accept or reject it. He didn't move, knowing that the night would have ended with a kiss anyways. She embraced him slowly, tenderly. The spider had been kissed by the thief many times before, this was nothing new, but this was the first time she kissed him as he was, not the hero. She pulled away after a solid minute of kissing.

"Spider-Man, or Peter Parker, those are the same lips to me. They are still the ones I wish to embrace. Be a hero, and save little ol' me from loneliness." she said in a loving, yet mischievous tone.

"But MJ… you can't be that other girl Felicia! IT CAN'T HAPPEN!" he shouted, unable to choose what he wanted. MJ often liked staying inside, and was often concerned that he should hang up the mask and stop being a hero, he also loved her. Felicia was a thief and on opposite sides, but she clearly loved and gave him the sense of adventure he searched for, and would stick around even if he was Spider-Man. He often worried MJ would leave him for being the Web-Slinger, and from her behaviour the last couple weeks, he feared it might be soon.

She smirked again, as she was a good friend of MJ at school, she must know of what MJ is feeling and knows if she would leave him.

Then it clicked.

That's why she made such a move, for a relationship.

It was because she could.

The tears came before he could stop them. He knew it was only a matter of time, but it didn't make it any easier. Cat's smirk faded and she put on a serious expression and hugged him. All he did was stand still as the tears fell silently. Then the sobs came, he gripped Felicia's back as he sobbed into her fur coated collar. He wished he didn't look so weak, but he could not help himself.

"You lost her, but found me. I will stand, Parker or Spider. When i'm with you, there's no place i'd rather be." she said softly and gently into his ear.

He was still in shock, he couldn't believe that she left him because he saved people! Granted, it was dangerous work, but the job he did mattered more than he did! He quickly felt the anger trickle into his veins as his tears dried up.

She was right. Cat was right, she stood in front of everyone as Black Cat and often had no problem displaying affection and declaring her desire for the hero. And MJ worried about him even _being_ the hero, nevermind accept him like Cat had. And she clearly showed interest in the man beneath the mask, and not just the hero. Why should he deny himself?

"You know… I think this would make a good bugle headline." he said, gathering himself. She laughed and placed her mask on while he pulled on his. He stuck his camera to a wall and set the timer.

As the camera flashed, the two kissed. Over their masks.

The two then left each other, promising to meet the next day.

Peter returned home and found that MJ had left her breakup on his answering machine. It hurt, but he refuted to let the tears come. He slept that night, but not before sending his Hero kiss photo to JJ at the bugle in an email.

When he woke that morning, a saturday, to find that the bugle paper had already been delivered to his house that morning.

He smiled at the front cover as it showed his kiss with Black Cat in full colour and a title:

"SPIDER-MAN X BLACK CAT!"

 _ **If you enjoyed, leave a request for future chapters and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Peter vs MJ

Peter always thought he was a man who could face confrontations. He was Spider-Man after all. He had dealt with things that were far worse than this.

So why did his stomach do a nosedive when MJ came stomping toward him in his school hallway Monday morning? With the Saturday newspaper as he kissed Felicia.

"What the hell is this?!" She shouted at him. Heads started turning and people didn't know that it was about him hero kissing black cat, but that a well known couple was fighting.

"What is it? That's quite clear. Why does it matter? You broke up with me over a phone message! Couldn't have enough decency or respect to do it in person? Had to tell your friends and do it through a goddamn machine? I'm not getting any respect, so why do you deserve any!?" He shouted back. He had started quietly, but rose his voice as he felt the burn of anger in his chest rise with his tone.

"Cause it was the same damn night! Couldn't at least wait!? Did you not love me at all!?" She screamed back. He flinched and he felt his face contort slightly.

He vividly recalled his breakdown when he found out she left him. How DARE she even insinuate that he never cared? He had loved her since day one... he just also loved someone else.

"Don't you dare go there. You have no right to tell me that. If anything, I should be asking YOU that." Peter quietly responded, absolutely fuming.

The heads of the other students went back and forth between them like a tennis match, watching intently.

"YOU SHOULD QUESTION ME ON MY LOYALTY? It was always you who was always paranoid and worried about us! 'Oh MJ, do you still care? Do we even still have anything?' Grow up, Parker!" She shouted back in his face.

Then she slapped him.

A loud gasp went through the crowd as Peter clenched his jaw and his fists... but did nothing. Nor did he respond.

But a second slap rung through the air.

It was Felicia. Smacking the absolute shit out of MJ.

"Watson, you left him over the goddamn phone and left him broken. He has been loyal since day one and never stopped caring. He is a better person than you, and he's definitely more important." Felicia said through a disgusted tone. She turned and gently looked at Peter's face.

"You alright? She gave a fresh one." She said to Peter as she noticed the now visible Hand Print in his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing serious." He said through gritted teeth. He was in a foul mood for what had become a truly shitty morning. MJ looked at them suspiciously. She took a quick glance down at the newspaper then back at them, putting two and two together, realizing that Felicia was the Cat Peter kissed in the photo.

"Oh? You two lovebirds okay over there? Pretty quick Ms. Hardy. Not gonna lie, thought you had better standards." MJ snapped at them, touching her face where Felicia slapped her.

"Yep, cause that boy Davin at the theatre is such a high quality boy. You're right, it was ME who moved quick, and you have SUCH better standards." Peter responded sarcastically. MJ scoffed her contempt and looked away.

Peter, being rebellious, gave a Felicia a kiss and walked away with her, leaving a truly pissed off Ex-Girlfriend and a truly entertained crowd of high school students who had crowded in the hallways after hearing the commotion.

Felicia linked his arm and walked with him until the regular hallway traffic of teenagers started again. She grinned. Peter walked away with the last word and had made MJ look like an absolute prick, and succeeded in gaining an immediate boost in support since he was with Hardy.

"Lookin good." She said with a giggle, looking at his large handprint.

"Not as good as you." He said quietly and smiled, looking away and scratching his neck as if he had said something embarrassing.

She realized the significance between Peter Parker and Spider-Man. As the web-slinger, he was loud, bold, and witty, while still being adventurous and fun as hell. As Peter, he was sweet and kind, but very shy and reclusive. She knew it would take a lot of work to be with him, but at the end of the day, it was still the same pair of lips and the same voice and personality she fell in love with, with or without the mask on.

And she wanted it to remain so.

"Seriously, this is what you had planned?" She remarked as they walked into his apartment.

The two agreed to spend time together that day. The two needed to learn about their normal selves in order to truly be together, instead of their alter egos. She never thought she would end up playing video games at his house.

"Yeah! It cause, I, well, um..." he stuttered out. He stopped and sighed.

"Felicia. We love the heroes. Not each other. Other guys might like to go out and party hard, but this is what I like to do. And... well... if we are going to love each other like we say we do, then we can't pick and choose. We need to know each other and accept and love each other for who we are." He said to her.

She looked him in the face again. She knew he was right. He wasn't this dreamy man that would sweep her away at a club, but he was the one that would sit on a bed and cuddle her as they played video games.

He sighed and spoke again.

"Felicia... look at this for a minute." He said, picking up a camera from his desk. "You want me to be this, Felicia. A perfect, precise, amazing camera." He said, then he tossed it onto his bed, and then picked up a sock off the floor. "But maybe in THIS Felicia."

She raised a brow.

"A sock?" She asked.

"That's right. I might be a metaphorical sock. I might not cut it being a flawless camera who gives amazing results, but I might be the best sock ever. I'm not providing flawless memories and pictures, but I can provide warmth and comfort at the times you need." He told her.

She understood now. He wasn't a dream guy. He never would be. But he was exactly what she needed.

He wasn't a movie guy who would bring a fairy tale story to her life, but would make her truly happy in the end.

Cameras break easily and aren't easily replaceable, a sock will keep her a little warmer and make her comfortable. In the end, she would prefer the latter.

She grinned and responded "okay, let's play video games!"

The two did just that for their first hangout. They cuddled and played games like Mario Kart, Injustice 2, Call of Duty, and Gang Beasts.

It was all confusing at first, but Felicia started to get into it. She got creative, and quite competitive. It still took her a couple hours to finally beat Peter, but she did it. At that point, it was past 10:00 PM and she simply called her house to let them know she would be staying the night at her new "boyfriends" house. Peter didn't invite her to, nor did she ask first, but he didn't mind it at all.

He stood and walked into his restroom just out of the small studio apartment, which was comprised of a tiny kitchen, his bedroom (which was the main room) and the bathroom.

He was finishing brushing his teeth when he felt a piece of something soft fly into his face.

It was Felicia's shirt.

He turned to the doorway and saw her leaning there in a silky black bra. She simply smirked and beckoned him as she left him wide eyed as she backed away from the doorway and toward his bedroom.

She had let Peter take control for the night with his gaming, but it was her turn.

He walked out and didn't see her anywhere. But instead, she came out of nowhere and shoved him against the wall as the two began aggressively Making out, Their hands flying all over each other's bodies.

Peters shirt had somehow come flying off him somewhere into the apartment, but he had done the same to Felicia's sexy black bra.

Felicia was sexier than hell with her clothes, but looked even better out of them.

The two made it to the bed, where Felicia expected to have control, but something was released inside Peter as he got on top and absolutely dominated her.

She didn't mind for a second.

He held her as he squeezed her chest as she kissed and suckled her breasts, kissing her collarbone and her lips and her body. He even left a line of kisses up and down her belly, which he learned was her soft spot.

Felicia didn't hesitate to make noise. She wasn't quiet in bed, and didn't hesitate to use her voice when pleased.

Her pants also made it off her body, leaving her in just her lacy black panties, ones that matched her bra, which had now vanished somewhere in the apartment. She didn't want it to stop.

But then he did.

"I don't have any condoms... we don't wanna be parents do we?" He said with a smirk but with a disappointed sound to his voice. She agreed by shaking her head, she wasn't ready for that.

"Doesnt mean I'm done with you yet, Parker." She said lustfully and continued kissing him. They did this till the wee hours of the morning, where they were so exhausted they fell asleep kissing and rolled over and passed out in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Spider

Cat landed softly on the roof. Her practiced maneuvers had done her well. She was able to slip into the store that was practically a fortress, steal what was surely a priceless amount of jewels and diamonds, and rappel our without being seen.

She grinned to herself as she lowered her haul. This was her best raid yet! Any other raids like this one were typically stopped by her new boyfriend, but since Peter was still sleeping and thought she was there with him, she was able to do this without being caught.

She felt bad about betraying his trust and leaving, but this bounty was too much to give up! Besides, she though he would never find out about it.

She thought.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" A sharp voice said from behind her.

She turned, seeing the masked hero fully dressed and standing before her. She wasn't worried that she left or he was here, she already had the loot.

It was that he sounded... disappointed. Admittedly, it almost made her sad.

Almost.

"You leave in the middle of the night... to come steal? I thought we were through this. I won't let you." He said, clenching his fists. He wouldn't severely hurt her, but he didn't intend to let her get away.

"Honey, I love you, but come on, you knew this would happen eventually! Besides, I have the loot already... how bout we let this one go and call it a night, hm?" She said. He stayed silent.

"Come on, I'll drop off the loot, we will go back to bed, and we will finish off the nights strong, hm? This is my biggest haul yet, at least let me-" She said, but was cut off when the webs shot from his wrist, yanking the bag into his hands, and then behind him.

"We will go home all right, but not with the bags. It's not yours Felicia." He said to her, holding his ground.

"Alright... I see where this is going. No choice is there?" She said, taking her stance. "For old times sake?"

"Those days were fun, so why not?" He replied, taking his stance as well. The two charged, him leaping and webbing her feet, before landing and attempting to restrain her fully.

But before he could reach her, she threw a rope with strong magnetic balls on the ends of them. Snapping him up right and making him fall. She cut the webs quickly with her claws, grabbed the bag and ran before he could even get up.

She kept running and leaping rooftops until she got to Oscorp. Not the best place to hide, but she was exhausted and didn't think he would find her there. She had to switch hiding places, since her last one got her bitten by this red and blue spider. She hated the thing, squished it, then left.

She sat down for awhile, waiting to see if she would be found. When she wasn't found by the second hour, she got comfortable and decided to go through her bag and find the best stuff.

It really was a good haul. She found a pearl necklace she really liked and decided to keep for herself. She knew Peter would be none too pleased with the new trinket, but she liked it.

She didn't before, but she started thinking of how this would... complicate things. He had placed trust in her. Now she betrayed it. This was who she was... but was it worth it?

She began fidgeting with one of the pearls around her neck when the voice came again from behind.

"You think I wouldn't eventually find you?" He said. She laughed, that would teach her to let her guard down.

"You never quit, do you?" She said, still chuckling as she stood up.

"Alright Spider, lets-" She said, but was cut off by a pounding in her skull. Something wasn't right.

"Hey, are you okay?" The hero asked, walking up to her, removing his glove and placing it on her head. He set his lips in a hard line.

"Cat, you're roasting. You've got a heavy fever. What happened?" He asked. She shook her head, suddenly feeling like crap.

That's when he saw it.

Two small dots on her skin, just above her collarbone.

His stomach took a dive. This was Oscorp, and she had a spider bite.

Not good.

He taped a note to the loot bag, and took off, taking Felicia back to his apartment. She was disappointed on the way back that her plan didn't work, but there was a silver lining.

He let her keep the necklace.

When they got back, he stripped her costume off down to her underwear and laid her under the blanket, staying up with her, constantly applying water to a cloth on her head, trying to control her temperature.

She eventually fell asleep, as he stroked her hair and spoke softly.

"You'll be alright. Tomorrow morning, you'll..." He said, but she passed out before she could hear the rest.

When she woke, she felt...

Great. Fantastic, actually. Like she was completely rebuilt overnight. She smiled and got up, feeling stronger than ever! She was glad whatever got her last night was done. It was probably exhaustion in her opinion. She worked hard while fleeing.

She got dressed and was feeling enthusiastic when Peter walked in from the bathroom. His face didn't look happy. He looked worried, almost concerned.

"Hey! I'm better! No need to be upset anymore!" She said, giving him a kiss he only half heartedly returned.

"It's because you're better already that I'm worried about." He said, his tone a shade grim.

"Was it that fun taking care of me? I should get sick more often." She replied, sitting on the bed. He didn't say anything. He walked over and began taking her shirt off.

"Morning sex? Okay, I'm down with that." She said, feeling frisky all of sudden. His expression remained grim and stripped to her underwear again. She leaned up to makeout with him, but he caught her jaw and turned her towards the full body mirror.

"Look at yourself. Notice anything?" He asked quietly, watching intently.

She didn't at first, but then she saw her belly.

She wasn't fat.

She hasn't lost any of her curves.

She was ripped.

Not rock hard, but ripped. A full six pack lined her torso. Her hips were soft looking and her body was full, but harder and felt stronger. She flexed her arm and saw the size of her bicep. It was twice as large as before.

She didn't know what it meant, and didn't know what it came from, but she had changed drastically overnight.

"Two middle fingers down, the other three out. Aim the inside of your wrist at the mirror." He said quietly, face having gone pale.

She did as she was told, and the craziest thing happened.

A web shot out of her wrist and hit the mirror.


End file.
